Computer systems are designed in such a way that application programs share common resources. It is traditionally the task of an operating system to provide a mechanism to safely and effectively control access to shared resources required by application programs. This is the foundation of multi-tasking systems that allow multiple disparate applications to co-exist on a single computer system.
Furthermore, computer software applications are typically designed to run on a specific computer platform, and will not run on one it is not designed for. Therefore programmers desirous of their software to be used on a plurality of different incompatible computer platforms, have to design specific versions of their software that are compatible with each specific computer platform and operating system it is to be installed on.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system whereby one or more software applications can be run or executed on an incompatible computer platform which heretofore, the applications could not be run on. This provides a significant advantage. It allows a single application that was only executable on a specific computer platform to now be used by a plurality of different computer platforms. Special software applications need not be written, taking weeks, months or years to create and deploy; now in accordance with this invention, by providing linkages to libraries and applications, and providing a secure capsule run time environment, software applications can be run on systems where they could not before.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which offers compatibility between some software applications and compute platforms that are not otherwise compatible.